


My Lovely Queen

by ohutblog



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Samael -Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohutblog/pseuds/ohutblog
Summary: All Lucifer wanted was a little rest.But with the Sinnerman, who killed people just to drive him insane, it was hard for the Devil to relax.(AU for S3 E09)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you goes to my beta reader.

Mazikeen was back in Los Angeles. Finally. Even though she needed a change every now and than she was always happy when she could go back to her second home. 

Of course, she wouldn´t admit it. Her first stop was Linda´s office since she knew that the therapist was still working. Maze entered the office with a big smile on her face just to see that Linda was not alone. No, Amenadiel sat beside her. Laughing. 

A strange feeling spread into her chest as she saw her best friend and her ex so close together. Nevertheless, she greeted Linda as if nothing had happened. It was clear, however, that she had surprised these two with her sudden arrival because Amenadiel rambled on. Something about angel school. She became aware that she was unwelcome here. Mazikeen was the third wheel, something you only tolerated if you had to. 

After leaving the office Maze had to breath first. What the hell was that? Had she just seen it right or was her brain playing tricks on her? She didn´t know what to think or what to do. Anger and rage rose inside her, her hands clenched into fists. What would she give to rush back into Linda´s office, whip out her blades and paint the walls red with Amenadiel´s blood. Unfortunately that would never happen. So she sat down in her car, took a deep breath to calm herself down and drove away. 

****

At the other end of the city, Lucifer was currently busy with his own problems. A young man was murdered. And it wasn´t any man, no, this young lad had previously come to him with a crazy dream. He wanted to be the next Godfather. At first Lucifer had laughed at him. Was he serious? When he wiped the tears away from his face he saw the sad and disappointed expression in the boy´s eyes. He wouldn´t admit it but he reminded him of himself. A young, innocent man who had still dreams just that just got shattered a moment later. It reminded Lucifer of his father when he had asked him why his little playthings had gained free will and angels did not.

"Because I said so." 

These simple words created a rage, pure hatred which he wasn´t able to subdue at the time. He knew even then that his father worked in mysterious ways but he had no right to make fun of him or his thoughts. God ended every conversations that went in that direction with the same four words. Lucifer, then still known as Samael, wasn´t taken seriously. In the eyes of his father, he was just a young, naïve angel who still had to find himself and a place among God`s soldiers. It was a phase that would surely end soon. He wasn´t worth it to sit down and listen to his words. 

The expression on this young face was the same as his in heaven and it broke Lucifer´s heart. Had he not given Maze the same advice to think bigger and shine brighter? Didn´t this poor fellow want the same, to escape from his old life and to start something new? So he considered his wish and introduced him to Mr. Ferrante. And now the boy was dead, with broken legs and all led back to Lucifer. Again. 

Besides, that wasn´t his only problem. One look at Chloe´s face and he knew he was in trouble. 

****

She couldn´t believe it. Once again a case that was related to Lucifer. Didn´t she have enough problems at the moment? No, with this case she had to deal with Lucifer´s favor-business as well. Chloe´d have liked to slap him across the face but she was on duty. It was enough that her partner crossed boundaries regularly and yes, there was also the new lieutenant. The female detective felt that Pierce had some problems with her even if he denied it every time. His words spoke volumes. For the time being, she wanted to create a normal working environment for herself and Lucifer, although she was aware that the consultant might be the problem. With his Lucifer-ness, he attracted trouble like a magnet. That was the point! He was her partner. So she should trust him and God knows she did, but in the the end Chloe never learned the whole truth. Why didn´t she know that Lucifer had contacts with the mob. Ferrante was no saint, even though he liked to think so. But now, with the murder of this young man, they were finally able to put these guys behind bars. 

That was why Chloe brought Charlotte Richards into the interrogation room. What she didn´t know yet was that Charlotte knew Ferrante.


	2. No Rest For The Lord Of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

He couldn't believe it! Of course, the Detective wanted to act like a innocent schoolgirl. She didn't understand that people were in danger. Anyone who had taken part in his business was a victim. Theoretically. 

Lucifer was angry, pure rage poisoned his blood. If he could, he would park his corvette in a back alley to unfold his wings. It wouldn't take ten seconds for him to be in his penthouse but then the Sinnerman'd win. To use what he had imposed upon him. That'd not happen. Never! As long as he didn't know why he got his wings back and how the Sinnerman did it, Lucifer would forego the use of his feathered burden. Even if he could hardly deny that it was tempting. For angels it was like riding a bike, you couldn't forget how to fly. It was in his blood. However, his face darkened as he thought of his first flight attempt.

****

At that time a young, innocent Samael was so excited when Michael announced that it was finally the right time to teach him how to use his wings. For years, even decades, he had asked every one of his siblings to explain why he wasn’t ready. How hard could it be? But the reality was a different story.

When Michael led him to the edge of the Silver City and stopped at a dangerous-looking cliff, an uneasy feeling rose in him. Beneath him, there was nothing except darkness. Only black emptiness. Nothing that could catch him if he fell. Weren’t there far less deadly, alternatives? Did he really have to jump and hope he'd somehow survive it? The young archangel looked at his beloved brother in fear but his face showed no emotions. He couldn't see any worries in Michael's attitude. So he swallowed and spread his white wings which shone even brighter in the light of the Silver City. One last look behind his back as if he were saying goodbye and he jumped off the cliff. He fell. No matter how hard he tried to use his wings he could not stop his fall. Panic rose in him. Would he die? Would he see his family again? But suddenly he slowed down. Someone grabbed his robe and held him tightly against his body. A moment later they landed safely and gently on soft grass, his body leaning against a solid rock which was like an anchor for him. It meant that he could no longer fall into the void. It took a few minutes but the shock disappeared and finally he took in his surroundings. A few steps away was his big brother Amenadiel. His appearance was both proud and intimidating. It seemed as if he was going to insult Michael but that was no longer necessary because the mighty archangel, God's sword, crouched nervously in front of Amenadiel. In the background the clouds darkened and a thunder could be heard. So their father was angry. Very angry.

"I am so sorry, brother. Please, you and father have to believe me. It was just a stupid joke. I mean you know how annoying our Sammy can be. Right? Please, it was just a joke!" 

Michael's last words were barely audible as the thunder became more intense. Apparently, their father was not satisfied with his answer. In response, Michael made himself even smaller if that was possible. Amenadiel, on the other hand, only shook his head and turned to Samael. He would leave it to God to punish his son properly.

"Are you alright?" 

Amenadiel went from being angry to being worried. Why shouldn't he be ok? Oh yes, he nearly died a few minutes ago and suddenly he realized what that meant. Since he could remember, he had made a big deal of his big brothers. He looked up to them, they were his role models. Of course, he trusted Michael when he said that he was old enough to learn how to fly. Finally he was like his siblings, their equal, he could play with them and not just sit on the floor and watch them fly majestically through the air. That's why he did not waste any thought that he was too young, too small. His wings hadn't reached the required size yet. They weren't able to carry his weight even if he had a somewhat petite stature for an archangel. Maybe he was an exception. He was the Lightbringer after all. Suddenly, he realized that his false pride and his blind trust were out of place. Why hadn't he thought about it? He had run after Michael like a puppy, excitement racing through every fiber of his body. And what had it brought him? He had fallen blindly into his death. Anger ran through his heart. So far, in his life, he had done nothing but follow all the orders that had been given to him. He had never questioned them. But why? 

****

At that time, he was too young to understand that angels was just designed to obey God's will. No more, no less. When he grew up, of course, he realized that they were only blind soldiers. They were like dogs that were praised for doing their tricks correctly and punished for stepping out of line. Then, when Lucifer cut off his wings on the beach, he thought he had gotten rid of his leash. But he had obviously been wrong. 

He hit the gas, crossed a red traffic light and hoped that his car would endure the ride. How could everything get out of hand so fast? Hadn't he earned a little peace after his mother's disappearance? Obviously not. A loud, frustrated scream escaped Lucifer's throat. 

Not audible to the human ear. But for Mazikeen it was enough to stop at the other end of the city. Lucifer was upset which meant that the humans were in danger. Lucifer played nice. He played nice for the sake of said people but she knew what it meant when the Devil was unleashed. 

If that happened than only God could help them.


	3. Unbelievable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maze's POV

Maze froze as she heard Lucifer's scream. What happened?

An uneasy feeling rose in her. She had known Lucifer for a very long time and he never cried out with such despair, not without a good reason. Although Mazikeen had sworn that she would no longer look after her old Master, she couldn’t help but worry about him. Even if she didn't know why. 

Well, she was created to serve him, to protect him, whether he saw the danger or not. And she lived long enough to know that the Lord of Hell would rather close his eyes to the truth than wait and see what the problem was. No, he was just as unreasonable and stubborn as the rest of his family. But she would never say that out loud. In the past, she had often compared him to his brothers and his father and it had always ended in a fight. Not that Maze would dodge a good fight between Devil and demon but she just lacked the strength and nerves for his childish habits and daddy issues. In the end he always thought he was the victim. 

Yet there was a small voice in her head that told her something was wrong. Very wrong. Frustrated, Mazikeen knocked over an old garbage bin, her hands felt the sharp edges of her blades. Oh, she'd give anything to slit someone's throat. Maybe she should've waited at Linda's office, just to see what happened between the two of them or to drag Amenadiel to a deserted alley after his visit to give his face a new shape. But she had been too confused to think clearly. The only thing that Maze's autopilot said to her was that she couldn't kill anyone in front of her best friend. However, that was exactly what spoke against her nature. Do not kill, torture or hurt anyone. Think instead about human's feelings and comfort zone. What the hell was wrong with her? 

Her time on earth had changed her significantly. She couldn't deny it. Back in hell, there was nothing better than torturing souls with their own guilt. There were so many ways to drive them crazy. When tortured screams filled their chambers, it gave her a warm feeling of satisfaction. And now? Now, the Devil's right-hand man dealt with human emotions, played babysitter for a spawn and learned the concept of friendship. What had just become of her? She didn't recognize herself anymore. And as always, Lucifer was the reason for her misery. Maybe she should talk with Lucifer about her problems and if necessary she could use violence. He would've to listen to her, whether he liked it or not. When Maze arrived at Lux she stormed into his penthouse. The female demon didn't pay any attention to the security guard's weak attempts to identify her first, nor was she interested in whether Lucifer had company or not. No matter what he was doing, he would've to stop. If necessary she would tie him to his overpriced italian couch. However, when the elevator opened she couldn't hear anything, no laughing, no cursing and no moaning. So he was not at home. 

"Lucifer?"

No response. Mazikeen slowly moved to his beloved piano. Carefully and gently, she stroke the keys and a small smile appeared on her face. Even though she had never told him, she loved it when he played. It was fascinating to watch him completely lose himself in his music. Maze knew his dark side. None of his human friends knew what cruel powers were in him. Here on earth he played nice, kept his strength for himself and could become quite domestic from time to time but she knew too well that it only took one wrong move, one false statement to send him over the edge. But when he sat at his piano and played one of his favourite pieces, he was no longer the Devil or a fallen archangel. No, he was just Lucifer. A man who loved music. Here he found peace. No matter what bothered him at the moment, for a few minutes he was deeply relaxed and could switch off. That's exactly what Maze found so interesting about him. This complexity. Sadly, they stayed here for so long that they had changed and become estranged.

Her smile faltered. Pain flowed through her as she thought of how he had betrayed her. For a brief moment, Mazikeen had really thought he wanted to go back to the Silver City with her and Amenadiel, to his original home. However, when he had made it clear that it was just a big mistake, she had felt pure hatred after a short moment of relief. He had showed her again that Lucifer didn't think of others, how they could react to his actions. What was worse was that he did not trust her. The Devil still didn't see her as an equal, no, he still thought that she would appear and save his ass when he messed up. But she was no longer his demon, she was an independent person with feelings and he finally had to understand that! 

Angrily, Maze got up and took her blades. Maybe she should have some fun after all. The security man at the entrance earlier looked like he was a perfect victim. She just had to look at him and he would pee in his pants. But before Mazikeen could face the elevator, it opened and Lucifer came out of it. In his hand he had his phone and he seemed to be talking to Amenadiel`s mailbox. A thing he never did. 

"Good luck with that. He´s probaly too busy with Linda to answer."

Surprised, he turned around with a glass in his hand. Lucifer hadn't even noticed that she was here. Typical. But when he looked directly at her, his bad mood seemed to improve instantly. Was he happy about her return from Ohio? 

"Mazikeen! You're back! I love the hair." 

The Demon was speechless. Was that a compliment? A warm feeling flooded her body and her mouth turned into a small smile. Did he miss her? But her joy was short-lived when Maze thought about why she was here. She wanted answers, truthful answers about Linda and her new lover and what all knew, the Devil didn't lie. 

"Can we talk?"   
"We certainly can. Good timing. I need your help."

Was he serious? She wanted to talk to him and Lucifer did not even care about her problems. Not even for a moment. The warm feeling was gone.

"Hang on. Do you even care what I was about to say?”   
"Of course I do. It's just that my current problem is important.”   
"Well, how do you know my thing isn't important?"   
"OK. Fine."   
"Did..." 

His cell phone rang. But instead of letting it ring, he turned to pick it up. Obviously, everything was more important than her problems. He said something about anonymous phone calls and that they probably just wanted him to buy something over the phone. Maze didn't hear the rest because she went angrily to the elevator. 

"Unbelievable."


	4. The Devil's Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year :)
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me so long.
> 
> A big fat thank you goes to my beta reader. She has the patience like an angel.

The Devil was angry, no, he was furious. Not only did the Sinnerman fool him and had murdered two people in cold blood, he had also ruined the reunion with Maze. Surely he was glad that this insect had made contact, now he could release the Devil, but he regretted that he hadn't listened to Maze`s problems first. She'd certainly have welcomed a good hunt, especially since the promise of torture had never tasted so sweet. But on the other hand, her worries could have been important as well. Maybe she was in danger? If he didn't know too well that Maze was a demon and could take care of herself, he would probably have run after her immediately. But his problems with the Sinnerman were important as well. 

Annoyed, Lucifer sighed. There was no rest for the wicked now, was there? He really had a talent to mess with the women in his life. First with Chloe, when he had returned with Candy from Las Vegas and now with Mazikeen. Couldn't he do something right? 

After finding out that the Detective was a miracle put in his path by his father, he just wanted to protect her because her feelings for him hadn't been real. She had had no control over it. Amenadiel and the doctor had only smiled sadly and had looked at him as if he were a dog who couldn't understand why he wasn't able to catch his own tail. Was it because he always put himself first? At least Linda had said that might be a reason. She had advised him to withdraw completely from Chloe's life. But he didn't want that. He enjoyed working with her, solving murders and putting bad guys behind bars. It was in his nature to punish the evil after all. Also, he brought out the deepest desires of human beings and seduced them with his charm: it was part of his nature. Except for Chloe. And that was exactly what made it so exciting to work with her, it was a refreshing experience for him. So he had fought for their friendship. Lucifer had even noticed that she had evidently moved on because he had caught her eying Pierce up and down. Of course, the Devil had behaved almost invisibly. Most people were unaware that his skills were much better than those of humans, including his sensitive hearing. He could as well have been standing next to the two women in the lab and listened to Ella as she raved about the chemistry between Chloe and Marcus. And it was alright, that's what he wanted anyway. That the Detective could fall in love again and at the same time maintain her free will.

The situation was a little different with Maze. He couldn't hide behind 'excuses' as Linda used to say. Lucifer had to admit that he had screwed up royally. He had sworn he would go to the female demon as soon as he broke all the Sinnerman's bones. And this time he'd just be there for Mazikeen, sit down, listen to her and maybe share one or two glasses of top shelf whiskey, even if the apocalypse knocked on his door.

But now to this Sinnerman guy. Lucifer came to halt with screeching tires in front of an old building. With a kick he tore off the lock designed to hold the somewhat rusty fence together and protect it from unwanted intruders and probably drunk homeless people. When he finally entered he had to stop laughing. Had he really lured the Devil into a slaughterhouse? Did he want him to be frightened? Probably he had spent his free time watching too many horror movies on Netflix. 

"Sinnerman! Where are you? And the slaughterhouse vibe is a little try-hard, don't you think?" 

Where was this guy? Had he been scared at the last moment and hid himself like a coward or did he want a dramatic show? He could get it if he wanted to even though he’d probably not survive it. 

"You know, it's quite the party foul when the host doesn't even show up?"

A deep voice came from the dark room next to him, lit only by a slightly flickering light which was supposed to create a spooky atmosphere. Slowly, it became ridiculous. 

"In here."  
"Come on, let's talk. That's it, if you're man enough to face me."

When Lucifer entered the mysterious room, the door closed behind him. At first he was really surprised but it didn't last long. On the contrary, his anger and hatred for the Sinnerman kept growing and it didn't get any better when this man told him that he was trapped in here and that his victim wasn't even in the same building. Obviously, the torture had to wait. Slowly his patience snapped. What was he trying to prove? Did he want to demonstrate that he could capture the Devil or did he just want to kill more people without interruption? This was just a pointless game. If he ever got his hands on him, then he would skip the torture and tear off his head immediately. Unfortunately, he was stuck here for the time being.

Why? Why did he do that? Had he chosen this building purposefully like the time he left him alone in the desert? Was he responsible for the return of his wings or had it been his father? There were so many questions and no answers in sight. He could only wait here and hope that the Sinnerman contacted him again. Lucifer yelled in frustration. If only he could get out of here but not even his phone worked in that place. But who should he call? Mazikeen? Probably not. After the disaster in the penthouse she wouldn't even try to find him, no, the demon would rather burn the building with him in it. Amenadiel? He didn't answer the phone anyway. Chloe? Nope, she would give him a lecture that he shouldn't always look for criminals alone and should stick to the protocol. But the Sinnerman wasn't some average criminal. The only thing Lucifer needed was a nice, little chat with him and he'd have all the answers. 

"Come on. So this is your diabolical plan, is it? To bore me to death?" 

If he still had his devil face, his eyes would now light up with the fire of Hell. Just when he considered to tear down the wall with his bare hands, he heard steps. 

"Lucifer? Lucifer, I know you're here!"

When he heard the demon's voice, relief flooded his body. He'd finally get out of here and could catch the Sinnerman. 

"Maze! Oh! You're a sight for sore eyes. I didn't realize you still kept tabs on me."

But Mazikeen didn't let him pass, on the contrary, she blocked his way to freedom with intention. So when he looked more closely, she didn't look worried either but had a face that showed pure anger. It wasn't a rescue after all. 

"What are you talking about? I tracked you down because I have a bone to pick with you."  
"What?" "I ask you to talk and you blow me off and hide in a freezer? I thought we were past of all this." 

Seriously? She couldn't believe he was voluntarily staying in here. Lucifer'd understand that after their conversation back at Lux, she wanted to stab him but she couldn't assume that he had driven across the city to hide in an oversized cool box. Maze had run away before he could even explain himself. Did she really think so little of him? 

"Oh, sure, yeah, I thought I'd just hang around in here like a frozen side of beef just to avoid you. Hello? I was a prisoner!" 

The sarcasm just dripped from his words. In his chest, however, disappointment and pain spread. It seemed that their friendship had more problems than expected. When this nightmare was over and he dealt with the Sinnerman, Lucifer had to truly take care of Maze. Unfortunately, there was no time for that right now. This crazy man was still out there and people were in danger, in the worst case there was another murder victim. 

"The Sinnerman had me trapped in here! Now, would you please just stand aside? I need to figure out what he's up to and I've already lost enough time as it is."  
"Hang, on, you were trapped?"  
"Well, obviously!" 

When he turned around and wanted to show her that the room had no exits and that this insect communicated only via TV device, he heard a dull thud. The demon had closed the door. 

"Maze! Come on, open up! I've got places to go, people to hurt! Just think of someone else's needs for a change. Can you hear me." 

The moment he said the sentence, he knew it was wrong. The female demon cared for others, much more than him. Lucifer knew that the Detective's spawn was her heart and that she had looked after Linda when the doctor saw his devil face and coped badly with the truth. She was also a good friend to Chloe and even though they had their differences as roommates, Maze was able to get her out of the house to loosen up a bit. Sometimes he even was afraid that she would fit better into the human world than he did. He was often wrong about her, wasn't he? And again he swore that later they would sit down and hopefully find a solution.


End file.
